Zoids: New Legacy
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: A young boy by the name of Soshi Niji has brought his Zoid, the Liger Zero itself and has gained a reputation as the 'White Phantom' then he becomes a new member of the Blitz Team. He has the blood of the ancient Zoidians within him and the backing of his own family and a powerful S-class warrior and his super-powerful dragon Zoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids NC0 or any of the other Zoids series or any other anime, I only own most of the OC characters**

**Summary: A young boy named Soshi Niji is the pilot of the legendary Ultimate X Liger Zero****, At first he was alone until he encountered the Blitz Team and joins them, he brings them up to Class A in practically no time**

**A/N: I know Bit is the pilot of the Liger in canon and in all other fics but Soshi is his replacement; also Doc didn't buy the Liger Zero in this fic, because he suddenly was captivated with some other annoying expensive thing that made him turn down the deal of purchasing the Liger Zero**

**Pairing: OCXFem OCXLeenaXNaomiXF em Liger Zero (She can assume an actual human form thanks to her IOS so don't be daft)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The rise of the Blitz Team**

A young man was looking out at the distance a the beautiful scenery of the planet Zi. He had long snow white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue coat over a red shirt, black pants, and black gloves...His hair was tied back by a blue hair-clip. His name was Soshi Niji and he was 15 years old. He stood 5' feet tall. Soshi inhaled the fresh air. "Ah man it's a beautiful day." He smiled._ 'I hope I can find a good Zoid.' _Soshi then went exploring different shops that sold Zoids. He then saw a man with a bunch of Zoids, one Zoid in particular caught his eye, it was a type of Liger, this Zoid was just beautiful with it's glistening white armor. It looked far more than just a mere machine and it was like it called out to him in his mind's ear. The truth was Soshi and his family had the blood of the Ancient Zoidian race flowing through their veins. Soshi sensed the unlimited potential in this majestic Zoid._ 'That's it...That's the Zoid I've been looking for all this time.'_

"Excuse me sir?" Soshi called.

The Dealer asked the kid-looking teen. "Yeah kid?"

Soshi frowned. "I'm no kid! I'm 15 years old!" He hated being underestimated due to his young appearance for his age. "Anyways, my looks problem aside...I want to buy that white Liger you have."

The dealer was surprised. "Really you actually want that Liger?"

"I'll pay any price for it." Soshi replied digging into his pocket and showing a large wad of cash, his family was practically the richest one on the entire planet Zi; only the Champ family could rival their own wealth. His mother was in fact the leader of their own Zoid warrior team which consisted of herself and his 4 older sisters, they called themselves the Primal Beauty team: They were the current strongest team around, they've defeated every opponent who ever faced them and were very well-known in all Classes as the most powerful team in Class B and they were only 2 wins away from reaching Class A.

Soshi smiled. _'I promised mom, when I found my zoid and rose through the ranks I would challenge her and my sisters to an official Zoid battle once I moved up in class.'_

"Ah you can have it for free sonny." The dealer replied. "I was waiting for someone else, but he left before we could do the paperwork."

Soshi smiled. "Well I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll get the papers."

A few minutes later, they were done with all the paperwork.

The dealer shook hands with Soshi. "Congratulations Soshi, you are now the owner of the Liger Zero."

"Liger Zero?" Soshi inquried.

"Yeah it's a bit of a wild Zoid and I have had some other pilots purchase it, but they always brought it back saying that it wouldn't even let them into the cockpit."

Soshi smiled. "Wow this Zoid must be something very special." He walked up to the Liger Zero and gazed upon it. You are just one amazing Zoid, Liger Zero and I'll sure you would be a very powerful fighter, if only you had the right pilot, someone who truly could bond with and understand you, that you're not just a machine but alive."

Suddenly he heard a soft growling and looked up in surprise.

The Liger Zero was actually looking down at him as if to study him for a little bit. After a few minutes of careful study, the Liger then lowered it's head to his level and opened the cockpit.

"You want me to pilot you don't you?" Soshi asked somehow already knowing.

The Liger growled softly in affirmation.

"Liger I will accept your generous offer and I promise to be the best pilot you've ever seen or had." Soshi climbed into the cockpit and eased into the seat, the pull bar came down over him to keep him secure. Soshi pressed the buttons which activated the Zoid's systems, the cockpit closed up and then the Liger reared it's head back releasing a mighty roar. The white Liger charged forward out of the city.

Soshi was in awe as the Liger ran across the desert like a dream. After a few hour run through the desert.

"Liger, I'm very impressed but settle down now okay?" Soshi asked and to his surprise the Liger actually slowed down and came to a stop.

"Wow you're listening to me...Good bo-wait you're a female Zoid aren't you Liger?" Soshi smiled. "I don't know how but I just know you're female."

Liger growled in affirmation.

"Well I promise that I will live up to your expectations Liger." Soshi declared.

Liger gave a low rumbling purr as if telling him he was already off to a really good start.

Soshi asked. "So Liger what weapons do you have?" He pushed the button to show the Liger's different arsenals on the screen. "Hmmm looks like the only actual weapon you have is an AZ 108mm High-Density Beam Gun on the end of your tail anything else?" An image of the Liger appeared with a glowing arm and paw. "Strike Laser Claw huh and you can use this weapon on all four of your paws?"

Liger growled softly.

"Okay then Liger, once we start earning some prize money I'll get you some more weapons what do you say?"

Liger roared in agreement and then ran off into the sunset; ready for her new life with her pilot.

Timeskip a week later

Soshi had manged to find a weapon for his Liger, it was an Anti-Zoid Three-Barreled Shock Cannon he found from an old wrecked Zaber Fang he had it repaired, it was now a AZ 208 mm Double-Barreled Shock Cannon.

The Liger Zero trekked across the wasteland.

Soshi sighed. "Liger we have to find some opponents soon."

Liger rumbled in agreement.

Suddenly they heard booms from gunfire.

"Liger did you hear that?"

Liger growled in affirmation.

"Let's go check it out."

Liger roared and ran towards the direction of the sounds coming towards a small town. The White lion Zoid stopped and saw a trio of short white, red, and grey caterpillar shaped Zoids firing their laser rifles and barely missing a group of civilians. The poor people were cowering behind some rubble of what used to be a wall.

Soshi was surprised. "Are those Molgas? They haven't been seen in centuries since the old war between the Gulyos Empire and the Helic Republic. Why are they firing upon those civilians?"

Liger growled.

Soshi nodded. "Yeah I agree Liger let's stop them, firing upon innocent people is prohibited by the Zoids Battle Commission!"

Liger roared in agreement and ran forward at the Molgas.

A man piloting one of the Molgas was laughing. "Oh man this amazing is that right bro?"

On the COM an identical man appeared. "Yeah! We're the strongest around."

A third man appeared on the COM. "No one can stand against the Molga team." they heard the alarm warniing.

"What the?!" The first brother was startled as he looked to his screen.

"There's an enemy Zoid approaching...It's a Liger!" The second brother announced.

"A strange looking Liger by the looks of it."

"Hey White Ligers are very valuable on the black market."

"Let's capture it and sell it."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "Alright Liger, I know this isn't an official battle but it's our very first one, so let's do it!"

Liger roared, ready for battle.

The three Molgas immediately opened fire.

The Liger Zero ran forward with all the shots somehow missing the white lion.

"What how could we miss when it was charging straight at us?!" The first Molga pilot said annoyed.

The Liger jumped over the Caterpillar Zoids gracefully and landed behind them.

"It's behind us!" The Liger leapt upon and shot a round from it's shock cannon taking out the first Molga in one shot.

The Molga fell on it's side unable to move.

The pilot groaned. "Damn it! My command system froze!"

"Bro!" The second brother said.

Soshi replied. "You guys are lousy pilots."

The Liger Zero came down on the second Molga using it's Laser Fangs to rip into it and dodged the shots from the last Molga.

The third brother was angry as he continued firing. "Die you little punk!"

"Uh no thanks, I got too much to live for." Soshi replied. "Liger how about you decide how we finish this one off?"

Liger roared and then charged forward, as it did the fins on it's cheeks began to glow with golden energy and then fanned out, the glow moved down it's arm and to it's claws.

Soshi declared. "Go for it Liger...Strike Laser Claw!"

the Liger leapt into the air with one glowing claw reared back and slashed, hitting the Molga in it's upper middle part; cutting it's lower body off and leaving a golden glowing trail behind the swipe. Liger landed perfectly and the glow faded along with the fin-guards closing back up. The Molga fell on it's side and then exploded.

The pilot was shaken by how easily they were defeated. "No...No way with just one strike on each of us? What kind of Zoid is that Liger?!"

Soshi spoke up. "Piloting Zoids is not a right...It's a privilege that people like you take for granted. We don't choose our Zoid, our Zoid chooses us. Remember that."

Liger growled in agreement with her pilot and then turned and left the area.

The civilians were in awe.

"That kid and his Liger saved us from the Molga brothers."

"I have a feeling that boy is gonna be legendary."

"I have that same feeling."

Timeskip several months later

Liger Zero was running across the wasteland. Liger and Soshi have been taking on several gangs and bandits that use Zoids for terrible things. They have become even closer to where Soshi could swear that he could almost completely understand Liger's roars, growls, and rumbles. Soshi has even gained a reputation as the 'White Phantom' due to his Zoid's white paint-job and the fact that he vanishes after each battle. Soshi has already defeated several teams by himself with his Liger.

Soshi suddenly felt like something exciting was going to happen. "Liger let's stop here okay?"

Liger rumbled in agreement came to an complete stop. Soshi saw something coming up in the distance. "What's that?" He looked at the COM screen. It was a large blue and white Hover cargo. "Oh wow is that a Hover Cargo? Mom has one of those too. It looks like we're about to see a real official Zoid battle Liger." This was confirmed as he saw a Judge Capsule land.

Liger growled softly in affirmation.

"Let's watch this match Liger."

Liger rumbled in agreement.

Soshi saw a blue Whale King landing a few feet away from the Hover Cargo which stopped. Three Zoids emerged from the massive air-ship. One of was a large White Wolf-like Zoid with the same orange 'eyes' Liger had with what appeared to be a scope on the back of it's head. It was equipped with a Dual Sniper Rifle and two AZ 5 Missile pods on it's front legs.

The second Zoid was easily recognizable at least to Soshi, it was a standard blue Blade Liger which roared proudly as it stopped and stood besides it's teammate. The third Zoid was a blue tiger-type Zoid with green and black details on it and green 'eyes'. It had a jet booster and backpack attached to it. The tiger zoid released a mighty roar.

Soshi was shocked. "Those Zoids, no way...A Konig Wolf, Blade Liger, and a Jet Rayse Tiger?! Those are my family's Zoids! My mother and sisters are in this battle! It's several months since I last saw them."

Liger was intrigued by these advanced Zoids and decided to study her pilot's family encase they ever met in battle.

Soshi looked to the opposing Zoids which stood in front of the Hover Cargo. "They have a Dibison, Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger. Those Zoids are no match for my family's Zoids.."

The Judge then sounded his alarms and announced. "The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle-field; this zone is now restricted, only competitors and personnel have authorized entry, danger, all others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up, the Primal Beauty Team Vs the Blitz Team...Battle mode 0982 ready? Fight!"

The Shield Liger released a roar before it charged forward, joined by the Command Wolf and Dibison.

The Blade Liger waited calmly. The Konig Wolf ran for a good spot to begin shelling the enemy with it's Dual Sniper Rifle. The Jet Rayse Tiger stood alongside the Blade Liger.

The Shield Liger's pilot who was obviously the team leader began to give orders to his teammates who fanned out.

The Blade Liger's pilot who was revealed as a beautiful young woman with the same hair and eye color as Soshi, studied the enemy. "Let's see we're fighting a Shield Liger which is the predecessor of my zoid, a blue Command Wolf equipped with a long ranged rifle, and a Dibison..." She smirked. "We can handle them easily...Are you ready Mei?"

an identical woman's face appeared on her COM screen. Mei replied. "I sure am sis, let's win this battle."

"Right." The woman then moved her Zoid forward going for the Shield Liger. The Blade Liger roared and charged it's predecessor.

The Shield Liger turned on it's E-Shield which gave the Zoid it's name and charged forward to ram the larger Lion Zoid. But then it was side-shot by a powerful yellow energy beam. The Shield Liger fell to the ground not frozen yet, but it's shield was shattered.

The Konig Wolf was standing atop a cliff 3 miles away it's rifle was smoking. It howled proudly.

Inside the blue Whale King, three identical and incredibly beautiful women all wearing Zoid pilot outfits of varing colors and apperances watched their team's battle. The tallest woman in the middle was obviously the leader of the team. Her outfit showed off her stomach and hips (Think Naomi's outfit only black-and-red with blue details), she also wore black gloves and long black boots.

The woman standing to the leader's right spoke. "This team isn't really that good, are they mom?" She wore a blue and purple outfit that showed off her arms, stomach, and legs. It had red details, she also had blue gloves and boots.

The leader shook her head. "No Aiko, they're not, they look like a Class C team at the most..The only way that they could beat us was if they had someone who knew our Zoids."

The third woman standing on the left added. "But the only person who knows our Zoids as well as we do is Soshi."

"I know Akemi." The leader then had this thought. _'I hope he's safe and found a good Zoid and good team to join.'_

Soshi in Liger Zero's cockpit, sneezed into his sleeve. "Man someone must be talking about me."

The Shield Liger got up to charge again when it was suddenly side-shot again and the Blade Liger lunged and struck the smaller Lion Zoid with one punch taking it out of the fight.

The Blade Liger roared in victory of taking down it's predecessor.

The Dibison aimed it's 17 barreled gun on the Blade Liger, the barrels began to charge up.

Mei went on the attack. "Oh no you don't, you're not even touching my sister's Zoid."

The Jet Rayse Tiger fired a single green laser from the weapon on it's back. The laser took down the Dibison, knocking it out of the fight instantly.

Now only the blue Command Wolf remained. It began to fire from it's long range rifle to at least take one of them down, but it failed as the Blade Liger activated it's own E-Shield easily protecting itself and it's teammate from the shells. The Konig Wolf appeared on the cliff again and took aim with it's Dual Sniper Rifle. It fired a single shot and took out the Command Wolf in that single hit.

The Judge announced. "Battle over, battle over...The winner is..." He raised his blue handed arm. "The Primal Beauty Team!"

Mei sighed. "I knew it, why did we accept their challenge?"

The Blade Liger's orange canopy opened up and it's pilot stood up from her seat.

The beautiful white haired woman looked to the damaged and defeated Blitz Team Zoids. "Your skills are seriously lacking, challenge us again when you improve or get a better skilled pilot to help you." She sat back down and closed her Zoid's canopy. The two feline Zoids turned and went back to the Whale King, soon joined by the Konig Wolf; the white wolf ran past the damaged Zoids. Once the wolf zoid was standing beside it's teammates it slowed down walking at the same pace they were.

The Shield Liger's pilot watched on his COM screen as the Blade Liger left. He smiled. "A Blade Liger huh? What an amazing Zoid that is..." A vision of himself with a red colored Blade Liger came into his mind.

Once the three Zoids were loaded up in the Whale King, it closed it's mouth, rose into the air, and took off.

Soshi sighed. "I knew it Liger, Mei and Megumi barely exerted any effort in defeating that team."

Liger rumbled softly.

Soshi looked thoughtful. "Hmm sis did say for them to challenge them again when their skills improve or if they have a better pilot to help them." The boy smiled. "Liger, let's help them out, it was my family who fought and defeated them."

Liger growled softly and came forward towards the downed Shield Liger.

In the Hover cargo, a young man named Jamie noticed the white Liger approaching. "Doc look, it's another Liger."

The man Steve Toros or Doc as he was called, was in awe. "It is and it's a white Liger. I wonder who's piloting it."

The Shield Liger's canopy opened to reveal a man, with brown spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style, and lavender-purple eyes. He managed to stumble out of his seat. He looked up at the white Liger Zoid standing before his own downed Liger.

"You need some help?" The white Liger's hatch opened and it's pilot stood up.

It was a young man about a year older than his team's youngest member. This boy had long bright snow-white hair tied in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes.

"I could use a little help, thank you." The man replied.

The white haired boy helped his fellow Liger pilot fully out of his Zoid.

"Thanks for the assistance..." The Shield Liger pilot said.

"No problem, I just happened to be in the area with my own Liger. My name is Soshi Niji by the way." Soshi said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Soshi, I'm Leon Toros of the Blitz Team."

"Leon!" Called worried voice as a girl with fuchsia hair and lavender purple eyes came running over. She wore a pink outfit with purple and green details, and aqua colored gloves and boots. She also had this strange head decoration that extended two long purple protrusions from her head.

Leon smiled to the girl. "Hey Leena, I'm ok just a little banged up. Soshi here was nice enough to help me out of my Zoid."

Leena, Leon's younger sister and the pilot of the D-Bison looked to the boy helping her brother. "Thank you for helping my brother."

"Sure, no problem." Soshi replied. He looked to their Zoids. "Your Zoids look like they could use some repairs...Hey how about I do it?"

Leon looked to him in surprise. "You would do that Soshi?"

Soshi smiled. "Sure Leon, my mother and sisters are all Zoid warriors too and before I left home, they let me perform repairs, upgrades, and maintenance on their Zoids all the time."

An older man with long spiky brown hair and blue eyes came up. He wore a blue sleeveless outfit, brown gloves, black, and dark pants. "So what do you want in return for fixing our Zoids?" He inquired.

Soshi looked to him and smiled. "You don't have to give me anything in return. I'll do it for free."

That seemed to surprise the team.

Soshi called. "Let's go Liger! We got a team to help!"

To their shock, the white Liger roared as if answering him and on it's own came right over to him.

Leena was completely stunned, she had heard that Zoids could actually operate on their own free will without pilots, but hearing about it and seeing it right before her eyes were two different things.

The Hover Cargo got it's Zoids and even allowed Soshi and his Liger to come aboard.

Soshi now with some repair tools began to inspect each Zoid. "Hmm.." He looked at the Dibison as it was the first one taken out by his sisters. "Not too much damage here Leena, an easy fix."

Leena sighed a relieved sigh.

Leon watched in awe as this boy began to make the necessary fix-ups and he even upgraded the Dibison's targeting system. "I noticed your targeting system was bit outdated so I upgraded it. You now should have an easier time aiming at your targets."

The long brown haired man who Soshi learned was named Brad Hunter actually gulped. Leena was very happy to hear the news. She was an ammo-crazy girl after all.

Steve (Doc is what the team calls him) was very impressed with this boy's skills on fixing Zoids.

Soshi then checked Leon's Shield Liger. "This is an even easier fix-up, since your Zoid was only knocked out by a paw strike and not the laser blades." He fixed up the Shield Liger.

Leena was amazed and what she noticed was Soshi's own Liger seemed to watching him, as if watching him work.

Leena asked. "Um Soshi, your Zoid is..."

"Watching me? I know she always does that." Soshi replied, still doing his maintenance on the Shield Liger.

Leena blinked. "She?" She looked to Liger Zero which quickly turned it's head away.

Steve walked up to Soshi. "You sure know a lot about Zoids Soshi."

"Of course when your mother is the leader of a team that consists of herself and your 4 older sisters, you can't help but learn about them." Soshi smiled.

Brad spoke. "Are you saying you had to live with 5 women for your whole life? Must've been rough for you."

Leena gave Brad a mock glare.

"It wasn't that bad." Soshi replied.

Leena smiled at that and struck her tongue out at Brad.

Jamie Hermos the Blitz Team's Strategist spoke. "There must be something we can do to repay you for fixing our Zoids."

Soshi looked to his Liger. "Liger what do you think?"

Liger rumbled as if telling him something.

"Yeah I think so too." Soshi looked to them with a smile. "Well there is one thing...I saw your battle with the Primal Beauty Team earlier."

Leena and Brad both looked down with shame. Even Leon showed a little shame at how easily they were taken down.

"You need some fresh blood on your team, so how about this? I join your team and when our Zoids need repairs I do them?" Soshi offered.

Leena was stunned. "Soshi you don't have to do that."

Soshi smiled. "I know Leena, but I want to do it."

Leena blushed from some reason at that smile.

"Then it's settled!" Steve announced clapping Soshi on his shoulder. "Soshi, we'll get you and your Zoid all registered to our team!"

"Ok Doc." Soshi replied and looked to Jamie. "Alright Jamie fill me in about your team and why you've been struggling wth some battles."

Jamie replied. "Sure, Soshi." He began to fill their new member on everything.

Soshi nodded. "I see, so that wasn't the first battle you lost. Well don't worry with my help, this team is gonna rise up."

Leena pumped her fist up. "Yeah! I can't wait for our next battle!"

Soshi and his Zoid were registered as Blitz Team members later that day and tomorrow would be their first match as Blitz team warriors.

* * *

The next day, the team were all launched, the Liger Zero , the Command Wolf, and the Dibison. Their opponents were three yellow Zaber Fangs called the Tigers Team.

The Judge landed and began his announcement. "The area within a 30 mile radius designated Zoid battle-field; this zone is now restricted, only competitors and personnel have authorized entry, danger, all others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up, The Blitz Team Vs the Tigers Team Battle mode 0982..." He raised his arms. "Ready? Fight!" He crossed them and the signal to begin the battle rang.

A strange Zoid was flying by, it resembled a Rev raptor but with some differences for starters, it was slightly larger standing about a meter taller than the Rev Raptor and being about two meters longer in over all length and was more streamlined for flight. It also lacked the foreclaws of the Raptor Zoid and instead had a pair of wings, the leading edges of it's wings were bladed, making them effective close-range combat weapons. It's tail was long and more flexible than the Rev raptor's. On it's back were a pair of light rapid fire rail cannons and attached to it's legs were a pair of missile pods. The airborne raptor like Zoid landed just outside the range of the battle field. It folded it's wings and then the pilot came out of the cock pit and jumped down to watch this battle.

She was an extremely beautiful young woman with long flowing light blue hair and green-blue eyes. She wore a dark blue zoid pilot outfit with some red details. The young woman watched the battle with a smile. "So that's the Blitz Team...I heard they had a new member who piloted a white Liger. I wonder who the pilot is?"

Liger Zero released a battle roar before charging forward with the Command Wolf and Dibison right behind it.

Soshi explained. "Leena, you and Brad provide me with some cover-fire I'll go in close."

Leena replied. "Roger Soshi."

"Roger that." Was Brad's reply.

The Dibison and Command Wolf began to barrage the ground around Soshi with long range fire.

The smoke soon obscured the white Liger Zoid.

The Zaber Tigers foolishly charged into the smoke and began to fire unknowingly hitting each other. When the smoke cleared two of the Zaber tigers were heavily damaged.

The Liger Zero lunged from the smoke and took one down with a shot from it's shock cannon.

The Command Wolf shot the other one with it's LC rifle.

The last Zaber Fang looked scared and tried to run away.

Soshi spoke up. "Leena there's one left, I'll leave him to you."

"Thanks Soshi." Leena replied. She took aim with her Dibison's 17 barreled cannon. "Here's a Leena Special on the house!" She fired and all her shots hit.

The Zaber Fang fell to the ground heavily damaged and it's system frozen.

The judge announced. "Battle over, battle over...The winner is..." He raised his blue hand. "The Blitz Team!"

Soshi smiled. "We won!"

Liger reared her head back and roared in victory.

Leena opened her cockpit hatch and cheered. "Yeah! We won!"

The blue-haired young woman was impressed. "Amazing they actually won." She looked to the White Liger. _'Soshi, could it really be you piloting that white zoid?' _A message appeared to her from her teammate. "Guess I'd better head back to HQ." She hopped back into her Zoid. The Zoid's 'eyes' briefly flashed green and then it reared back and released a screech and took a running start before jumping off the cliff and it's wings spread wide. The zoid activated it's thrusters and jetted off into the distance.

Soshi looked to the side. "Huh?" He had opened Liger's cockpit hatch and jumped out to stretch.

Liger noticed her pilot getting a little quiet and growled in a concerned tone.

Soshi looked up noticing his Zoid looking down at him. He could've sworn that her 'eyes' looked worried. "Oh sorry Liger I thought I saw someone." He smiled up at his zoid. "I have a feeling Liger that you and I will lead this team to the top don't you?"

Liger roared in full agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere on Zi, a Grey Whale King was flying towards where a massive blue and platium dragonic Zoid stood silent and inactive. This Zoid was huge comparable to the Death Saurer and Ultrasaurus in size. It stood 26 meters tall with a pair of giant wings folded on it's back. It had a length of 70 meters from nose to tail. Also unlike the Death Saurer and Ultrasaurus this Zoid was more sleek and lithe rather than bulky like the former Zoids. It's neck was long like the Ultrasaurus but thick like the Death Saurer's and it's head favored the Death Saurer's but instead of the guns that the Death Saurer had on it's head. This giant Zoid had two horn-like extensions on the back of it's head all in all this Zoid resembled a mytical dragon in appearance.

Two people were heading towards the massive Zoid. One was a beautiful slim and curvy young woman with blue hair and golden eyes. The other was a tall handsome man with short silver hair and sapphire blue eyes with strangely slit pupils.

They stopped upon seeing a whale king approaching.

"Shara." The man spoke.

The newly named Shara nodded. "I know Yosho I'm on it." She turned into golden light and shot into the air and came down on the Zoid infusing into it.

The massive dragon-type zoid instantly came alive. it's 'eyes' flashed golden and it unleashed a mighty roar that echoed throughout the area. It's wings unfurled to 90 feet.

The Whale King began to fire on the massive dragonian Zoid thinking it was really slow.

The massive dragon Zoid moved shielding Yosho, the same blue-haired woman who witnessed the Blitz team's battle, and a blonde haired man from the barrage.

Yosho looked to them. "Let's moblize Bit, Karin."

Bit the blonde haired man replied. "Roger."

The blue-haired woman, Karin answered. "Roger that captian."

All three of them ran under the dragon-like Zoid. A platform lowered from its torso and brought them inside. The platform stopped briefly to let Karin and Bit go to their Zoids. Then it continued to the top deck, the command deck where Yosho pilots this mighty Zoid.

Yosho activated the neural interface. "Let's do this team."

"Roger that." Bit and Karin replied on the COM screen, they were already in their own Zoids.

The dragonic Zoid released another mighty roar. It released the platform again and a white military colored Blade Liger followed by the Rev Raptor like flying Zoid emerged from it. The platform lifted and closed back up.

Bit spoke. "Let's do this Karin."

"Roger that Bit." Karin replied.

The Blade Liger roared and the raptor screeched.

Several enemy Zoids approached with malicious intent. There was a Tyrannosaurus shaped Zoid, a Stegosaurus shaped Zoid, a sandy yellow scorpion like Zoid, and a Raptor like Zoid which had a pair of powerful scythe like blades on it's back, beam cannons attached on it's forelimbs and razor-sharp claws including the large curved claw.

Bit smirked. "No probs captian, we got these guys, it's just a Gordos, a Godos, a Guysak, and a Rev Raptor."

Yosho replied. "I'll let you handle them we'll deal with the Whale King. Let's go Dragoon!"

the massive dragon zoid known as Dragoon roared and went for the Whale King.

Inside the Whale King, a Sinister man smirked. "Heh, you think you can beat us with your giant Zoid? It might be huge but I'll bet it's slow!"

Yosho smirked at his ignorance. "Don't bet on it, Dragoon is the fastest Zoid of this size class, show him Dragoon!"

Dragoon roared and ran forward at a much faster pace than one would expect of a Zoid of this size, it was actually running like a normal size four-legged Zoid would.

The enemy was shocked. "Impossible! How can a Zoid that massive move so fast?!"

Dragoon suddenly jumped into the air and was now flying at the Whale King it's foreclaws began to glow an electric blue, it lunged with it's claws aimed to strike.

Yosho shouted. "Go for it Dragoon! Strike Hyperion Slash!"

Dragoon sliced through the the grey and black Whale King, cleaving it in half like a knife through hot butter.

The Blade Liger using it's blades sliced through the back and upper half of the Gordos and Godos enemies.

The flying rev raptor like zoid fired several shots from it's back-mounted twin rail cannon taking out the Rev Raptor and Guysak.

Karin smiled. "You guys can't defeat my Jet Wyvern so easily."

Her Zoid screeched proudly.

Bit pumped his fist up. "We're the best!"

The Blade Liger roared.

Dragoon landed perfectly shaking the area.

Yosho looked back at the destroyed Whale King on the screen. "That was for Dan you backdrat scum. Bit, Karin return to Dragoon's zoid bey I'm ending this now with the Charged Particle Cannon."

Bit and Karin already knew of Yosho's grudge against the backdraft for killing a man he viewed as a brother. The Blade Liger and Jet Wyvern ran under Dragoon and were lifted by the lowered platform back into the colossal Zoid.

Dragoon faced the the Whale King and downed enemies. It opened it's mouth, revealing the barrel of the cannon. It began to charge up.

The pilot of the Whale king panicked until he remembered something._ 'Wait a Charged Particle Cannon takes a while to charge up! I can use that time to escape!'_

Unfortunately for him, Dragoon was a very unique Zoid in more ways than one. It immediately fired the giant pink-white energy beam that was the CPC (Short for Charged Particle Cannon).

"WHAT?! NO THIS CAN'T BE!" He cried and the blast came upon him obliterating him and his Whale King in a single shot.

Dragoon reared it's head back and roared in victory.

Yosho nodded. "Another Back-draft scum bites the dust. Now on to the next."

Dragoon rose into the air and then flew off.

Soshi: Hey Soshi here, now that Liger and I joined the Blitz Team, we're going to take them all the way to the top. But our next opponent is a master sharp shooter called Naomi Flugel. The rumor is that no one has ever gotten within 1000 yards of her. But we can beat her. We'll show her, she isn't the only one who has a well-knwon reputation amongst fellow Zoid pilots. Next time on Zoids: The long range battle: Vs the Red Comet. Ready...fight!


End file.
